Benutzer Diskussion:DarkxDust
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:DarkxDust. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 22:49, 20. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re ..alles klar, sag Bescheid, wenn du irgendwo Hilfe benötigst! Liebe Grüße, 13:06, 21. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Deine Bilder sind wunderschön ! Ich liebe Goldstern ^^ Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir vielleicht Freunde sein wollen ^^ Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 10:28, 22. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ja , es macht mir auch immer viel Spaß mir Sachen auszudenken ;) Ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall fröhliche Weihnachten und wenn du iwie Hilfe oder so brauchst , dir langweilig ist kannst du mich immer gerne anschreiben ;) Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:32, 23. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ähm hi! :D (: Hi, ich bin Waschbärpfote und hatte deine Nachricht auf Bronces Disk gesehen (sie ist ja meine beste Freundin hier im Wikia-Reich) uuuund deshalb dachte ich, ich sag auch mal hallo! Wenn du willst, kann ich dir auch irgendwie Hilfe anbieten (Bin immerhin schon relativ weit gekommen in den 5 Monaten, die ich schon hier bin :D) und dir irgendwas erklären oder etwas für dich machen (auch wenn ich in dieses Wiki keine Covers oder so hochlade) Falls du irgendwelche Geschichten geschrieben hast, kannst du die mir verlinken, dann lese ich sie und schreibe ein Review :) Falls du was von mir lesen willst, empfehle ich das erste Buch aus Pfade in die Vergangenheit (die Staffel von Bronce und mir), das ist mein Hauptsächliches Projekt. Hoffe, du fühlst dich jetzt nicht bedrängt und bekommst eine Klaustrophobie (ehm..hoffe man schreibt das so :D) wegen den ganzen Buchstaben, Wörtern und Sätzen (Meine Mutter neulich zu mir: Um Himmels Willen, lass mehr Zeilen frei in deinem Matheheft, ich bekomme ja schon Platzangst, wenn ich das entziffern will!) Joaa, liebe Grüße, ein frohes Fest und viel Spaß im Wiki, wünscht dir [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Nee, mit Siggis kenne ich mich nicht aus, aber frag mal Smiley. Sie hat mir meine Siggi gemacht, also müsste sie wissen wie das geht. Aaalso dann, man sieht sich! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Achso, oder meinst du generell, wie man Benutzer verlinkt? Dann wäre es... Benutzer:DarkxDust, nur halt verlinkt. Joaaa...dass du schon Stammbäume machen kannst regt mich irgendwie auf^^ . Ich kann es nicht :( Aber meistens brauche ich auch keine. Das eine Mal, wo ich einen haben wollte, hat Smiley ihn mir gemacht. Was magst du sonst noch so, außer Warrior Cats? Bin ein bisschen geschockt, dass du schon so viel verstanden hast, in der kurzen Zeit :D Überlege, ob ich ein bisschen doof bin. Na ja, viel Spaß bei deinen Großeltern, und anschließend zurück im WLAN :D Wie heißen deine Katzen? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Hi! Wunderwunderschöne Katzen mit total tollen Namen hast du da! Coverfotoreif :D Jaaaa ich habe auch eine Katze. Ein Klassenkamerad von mir hatte eine Kätzin, welche kürzlich 4 schwarz-weiße Jungkatzen geworfen hatte. Wir haben dann 2 davon genommen; einen der Kater und die einzige Kätzin. Und kennen die Kleinen schon sehr lange. Was die Mutter für eine Rasse ist, weiß ich nicht, und der Vater ist sowieso unbekannt, aber wir vermuten, dass er eine Siam-Katze war, da beide so etwa das weicheste Fell des Jahrhunderts haben. Scheinbar hatte der Vater aber ein gesunheitliches, genetisch vererbbares Problem was etwas mit der Blase zu tun hat, sodass die weibliche Katze nicht kontrollieren kann, wann sie uriniert (ehm, ja...). Deshalb mussten wir sie weggeben, zu Freunden, die das scheinbar tatsächlich auf die Reihe kriegen. Ich habe sie jetzt etwa zwei Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen. Den Kater haben wir noch, bloß darf er möglichst keine Laktose bekommen. Von ihm habe ich auch Bildchen. ^^ Normalerweise sieht er ein bisschen intelligenter aus, als Bild 3 http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:F%C3%BCr_Ivy.png http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:F%C3%BCr_Leaf.jpg http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Hm..wie_lang_ist_wohl_meine_Zunge.jpg -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Oh yeah, danke! Uuuund nein, er ist in keiner von meinen Geschichten. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:01, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re: Gerne ^^... Lg 17:02, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Noch da? �� Hey Darky, frohe Weihnachten und frohes neues Jahr nachträglich xD Wenn du wieder online kommst - deine letzte Bearbeitung war ja am 29. 1. auf meiner Disk - dann schreib mich bitte an, ich würde mich freuen :) Bye und Gglg -- 18:02, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Achso, inzwischen kann ich auch Siggis machen ;) Smiley kann's glaub ich besser, aber du kannst dich trotzdem an mich wenden :3 -- 18:03, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ah okay, klar verstehe ich! Schön dass du noch da bist, undercover Darky :) -- 21:37, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hallo ^^ Hey, ich hab deine Bilder gesehen. die sind wirklich schön! Dürfte ich fragen was für Vorlagen und welches Programm zum malen/zeichnen/färben du benutzt? Lg Wah, du malst die selber! Respekt! Du bist wirklich gut^^ Lg Deine Vorlagen Respekt und das durch zu ziehen, stelle ich mir hart vor. Wenn dir das zeichnen zu Anstrengend wird, wir haben genug freie Vorlagen in unserem Forum da gibt es ein ganzes Sammelsorium. Nur falls es dir zu viel wird. [[User:Samenpfote|''Pf''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:32, 6. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hi :) Ich wollte mal Hallo sagen und dir mitteilen das ich ein echter Fan deiner Bilder und Charas bin . Jede Seite ist so sorgfältig aufgebaut und davon so schöne Bilder malen zu können , kann ich nur träumen ❤️ Ganz liebe Grüße --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 12:21, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC)